Blue eyed Happiness
by Lady-Slytherin-forever-young12
Summary: Gaara likes the feelings Naruto Uzumaki gives off, it, gives him, happiness. Bad summary and title, I know, but the story's much better, promise! Please read and review! Only a one shot for now, but may become a multi chapter story later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo!**

 **This is just a one shot, but if people like it enough, then it will become multi chapter.  
Please, PLEASE! Review, it makes me happy, and keeps me writing!  
So, Naruto is a bit, okay no a lot OC in this, but that's only cause, well I will explain at the end.**

 **Happy Reading and, reviewing! Please? *puppy dog eyes***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form.**

Garra's P.O.V

As I walked alongside my teammates, I couldn't help but feel something big was going to happen. We were in Konoha for the chunin exams, I hadn't wanted to come, but mother told me it would make her pleased, so for now, I am going along with the others decisions.

'Mother, do you feel it as well?' I asked, but received no reply. It only served to increase my anxiety.

We walked down a street, everything seemed peaceful enough, until a young boy came running, yelling like a barbarian down the street not looking where he was going, and crashed into Kankuro's legs.

Seeing more following the boy, I used my sand and disappeared into the trees. I wanted to see what Kankuro would do. Would he obey my orders not to cause trouble?

Kankuro looked behind him, letting a smirk cross his face as he didn't see me. More than likely thinking I had left he turned back to the kid that was trying to regain his senses at his feet.

Kankuro bent down and picked the kid up by the scruff of his neck, making the boy panic and start yelling again.

"You should watch where you're going brat." Kankuro snarled at the kid, just as those that had been following the kid caught up.

A little boy, and girl, along with an older girl and boy, both around his age, Gaara would say. The only one that really caught his attention though was the older boy.

Golden blonde hair, bright blue eyes, a pale complexion. Bright orange jumpsuit.

He looked away, the, boy. He was making him feel, feel weird things, he didn't know what the strange feeling in his chest was, the warmth that flooded him, it was scaring him, panicking him.

Against his own judgement he looked up at the blonde again, and caught his eyes.

Blue, pure, unadulterated blue. He was filled with an overwhelming sense of calm.

He didn't completely understand what was going on, all he really knew, was that he wanted more

of that. The calm sense of warmth.

This boy, he practically radiated power, but also warmth, kindness, and, and...

love.

Around this boy, he actually felt, alive. Normally he only felt that way when he had killed, a happy mother, made him happy as well, but even mother seemed happy in the presence of the boy.

Gaara had once overheard Temari talking to Kankuro about how some people could find their mate. The one person they would want to be with forever, no doubts.

Gaara wanted this boy as his mate.

Now having realised he hadn't even been paying attention to what Kankuro was doing, Gaara did something he never thought he would do.

He came out from the trees, ignoring how Kankuro gave a squeak of surprise and dropped the kid, and headed straight for the blonde boy.

Walking right up in front of him Gaara stared into the boy's eyes as the boy stared straight back.

Suddenly, the boy smiled, and Gaara was filled with an overflowing need to make sure the smile never faded.

Slowly, the boy reached out with his hand.

Gaara watched, almost detached from his body as the boy his hand in his own.

"Hey, my names Naruto Uzumaki, what's your name?"

As they boy spoke, Gaara just stared at their intertwined hands for a moment before responding, and for some reason his voice sounded slightly different to him.

"Gaara, my name is Gaara."

Naruto smiled again before his smile dropped a little and became strangely gentle.

"C'mon, you can stay with me today, we can learn a little more about each other then, huh?"

Naruto asked as he let go of Gaara's hand and pulled him gently to his side, wrapping his arm

lightly over Gaara's shoulders.

Gaara stood stock still. No one, absolutely no one had ever touched him in such a way, his hands.

They were so gentle, and, loving. Then he had also offered for him to stay with him all day.

Was this, happiness? He felt? He didn't know, but he definitely liked the feeling.

Nodding slightly, Gaara relaxed a bit, making Naruto smile again and he started to lead Gaara away from the group of gawking bystanders wondering what the hell had just happened.

 **The end.**

 **Okay, so the whole deal with Naruto acting that way is because when he first meets eyes with Gaara he can see how fragile his mind is at the moment and can also see how his eyes reflect the same pain as him, so he decides to treat Gaara the way he would have wanted to be treated when he was upset. With gentle hands and kindness.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! I AM BEGGING YOU!**

 **If you truly liked this and think I should continue, review and let me know and I will continue it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo!**

 **Okay, so I was wondering, should Kyuubi be good or bad, I am leaning towards good, but I do want opinions, so please let me know in your review what you think.**

 **If you have any Ideas I am willing to listen, just leave a review or message me, I am open to suggestions.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form.**

Gaara P.O.V

I stared out the corner of my eye as we walked.

This time I truly studied him. I noticed the peculiar whisker like scars on his cheeks and couldn't help but think it made him seem almost, exotic.

He lead us to a shady clearing, releasing the hold he had had one me for the entire walk and sitting down, leaning against the trunk of a tree.

He smiled up at me and patted the ground next to him.

"C'mon, sit down with me."

After a moment of hesitation, I let the gourd off my back and set it down, sitting next to it.

Naruto once again put his arm around me. I don't know why I did it, but I leaned into him.

He seemed shocked for a moment, but his smile was back in an instant.

"So, you're from Suna, huh? What's it like there?"

I stared ahead for a moment, thinking. What was I supposed to say? I felt a mental nudge from mother, and decided on the truth.

"It is hell."

Surprisingly enough, Naruto didn't seem the least bit shocked.

"I wasn't going to ask this for a while, but I'm curious, which one do you hold?"

I stared at Naruto for a moment, he chuckled.

"I hold the nine, the fox sure is a bitch sometimes, but I get the feeling mine is better behaved than yours." He ended in another chuckle.

I stared at him a moment longer, before what he was saying suddenly made sense.

Naruto, he was also a Jinchuuriki. The Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no kitsune, if the fox comment was any hint.

Gaara was hit with another understanding. That's why Naruto was so nice to him, why he didn't seem surprised on why I said my village was hell. He was like me, though judging on how he is currently acting, he took everything much better. He doesn't seem anything like the killer I am.

Why not?

"One, and the raccoon can be quite sneaky sometimes, how do you handle it?" I asked, unable not to.

He looked at me again, "What do you mean?" he asked, looking slightly confused.

"Do you kill as well? That's what I do, when I kill, I feel alive, what do you do?"

Naruto looked at me, shock covering his face before it was painted over with understanding and, was that... pity?

"Gaara, I don't have to kill, to feel alive, all I have to do is think of my precious ones."

I blinked, "Precious ones?" The words seemed foreign on my tongue.

Naruto laughed lightly, the sound was lovely.

"Yeah, for me, my precious ones are the people I care about,the people I would do anything, even sacrifice my life for. I don't have many, but I have enough, I have Iruka, my academy sensei, he was the first one besides Hokage Jiji to be nice to me and believe in me, then I have my teammates and my current sensei, Sakura chan, Sasuke teme and Kakashi Sensei. They are my precious people, because they saved me from the hell of being alone, for that, they are the most important people to me."

Naruto looked back at me from where his gaze had shifted to the sky.

"And, if you let me, I can be your first precious one, will you let me save you from your hell?"

Naruto looked at me, eyes pleading, and I almost couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth.

"You won't have to kill anymore, you can feel alive, with me, please." He continued, almost babbling.

I searched his eyes, I found dark understanding, a dark past, and... pure innocence.

How was he able to connect with me this way? Me, a cold blooded killer, who hated his own siblings because of their blind fear of him.

He had so much kindness, and love around him, maybe, yeah, I guess, I can try with him.

I turned to him again, and for the first time in a long time, I spoke straight from my shielded heart, I could almost feel the chains and locks I had put around it falling off as I spoke.

"Naruto, I-I guess you can sort of tell I have not trusted someone like you in, well quite a while. When I was younger, my maternal uncle and caretaker, Yashamaru, had been the only one to ever come near me, and take care of me. I was considered by everyone else to be nothing but a weapon for the village, I was a monster, I didn't deserve love and kindness. The village children ran from me in fear every time I even came close to them, I would lash out and accidentally hurt them sometimes, when I would try to make it up to them, taking them ointments and apologizing for what I had done, they would only insult and yell at me in fear. Then, when I was 6 Yashamaru was ordered to assassinate me, by my father, the Kazekage. He was given the option to refuse, but he didn't. He revealed to me that he had never really cared, and that I was named Gaara, after the phrase of a self loving carnage. My mother named me that, as the last revenge she could extract before she died right after my birth, she had never wanted to have me, she had really despised having been made to carry me to full term. Yashamaru told me I could never be loved, that no one would ever love a monster, before he asked me to die and blew himself up in an effort to catch me off guard. I became cold, my father ordered me to be assassinated many times, but my sand would always protect me, I soon started to take pleasure in the killing of my assassinators. It made me feel alive, powerful, but most of all, it made one happy, and that made me happy. If there is an alternative, something I could do to feel alive, and not be feared, I think, I think I would be willing to try."

I watched as tears streamed down Naruto's cheeks, he looked a bit, heartbroken. I hadn't meant to hurt him!

Naruto must have seen something in my eyes because he reached forward with his hand, cupping my cheek.

I couldn't help it, his hand was so warm and loving, I leaned into the touch.

"Gaara," his voice was gruff with tears. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through that, while my life wasn't all that better, it wasn't as bad as that. I promise from now on, you won't be alone, because now, you are one of my most precious people, and I never let them down." With that Naruto leaned forward slowly, cautiously and kissed my forehead, directly on my love kanji tattoo.

I was crying for the first time since that night, but I didn't even notice as I followed my instinct, I leaned forward and placed my lips on Naruto's.

I felt him stiffen and I was about to pull away, when he grabbed the back of my neck and kissed me back.

It was my first kiss. It was short, and sweet... and tasted a bit like miso ramen.

 **The end.**

 **Okay, so I know it was fast and their relationship should not have progressed so fast, but it won't**

 **continue at this rate, the most they will continue to do is cuddle, hold hands and kiss. No make out sessions and grinding scenes. At least for a couple more chapters, ;)**

 **Anywho, this chapter was very angsty, and I hope you guys don't mind that much, but I had to have a chapter where the feelings and stuff are revealed, and I know some may not like how mature Naruto is acting, but like I said in the last chapter, Naruto is treating Gaara how he would have wanted to be treated at a time like that.**

 **More of the immature Naruto who is rather tactless will be shown in maybe next chapter, or the one after that.**

 **Now, about how fast Gaara is warming up to Naruto, in my story, yes Gaara was a cold blooded killer, but underneath it, he just wanted love and acceptance and truthfully, with my Gaara, if anyone other than Naruto were to approach him like this, he would have probably killed them by now, the main reason he hasn't, is because he now knows Naruto is also a Jinchuuriki, he feels he can trust him not to betray him as Yashamaru had. Because he understands the hurt.**

 **If anyone has any suggestions I am open ears, or windows!**

 **I am not sure if many will understand that joke, but whatever.**

 **PLEASE! REVIEW! I live for reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo!**

 **So, I hope you like the chapter and I also wanted to know, should Sakura and Sasuke be good or bad? I am not going to go all out with excessive and unnecessary bashing, however I can have good or bad characters.**

 **Also, how should the chunin exams go? When Gaara finds out about the invasion, should he tell Naruto? Oh, and I think I should let you know, I am not trying to act like a spoiled brat or anything, but honestly, how fast I update, and how good the chapters are, really depend on the reviews I get, good reviews, or any reviews at all encourage me to write more and give me inspiration. That and I really like to have input on what I should do, I want you all to like my story, and for that I need to keep your interest, hence your opinions seriously matter to me.**

 **So, without further ado, I present to you, chapter 3! Happy reading and reviewing, oh and Merry christmas eve!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form.**

Gaara's P.O.V

Walking down a street with Naruto proved to be an interesting experience.

Naruto walked in front of me, heads behind his head, and a big smile on his face with his eyes somewhat closed, giving him a fox like look.

Many glares were being sent his way, but to my ever increasing surprise, Naruto ignored it all and continued to smile like he was the happiest person in all the world.

They stopped at a place he vaguely recalled Naruto calling Ichiraku's ramen.

"Hey old man!" Naruto called out as he stepped up to the counter.

An old man looked up and, surprising me, smiled as he announced, "Naruto! It's nice to see you, and who might this young man be?" as he turned and looked at me, smile still firmly in place.

Not used to having anyone, other than Naruto, be nice, let alone, smile at me, I couldn't speak. Naruto must have noticed my struggle because he answered for me.

"This is Gaara, he is from the sand village, here for the chunin exams, he is also my newest friend!" Naruto practically yelled then gave a giggling sound while throwing an arm around my shoulders, squeezing my shoulder slightly in comfort.

The man just laughed, apparently used to Naruto's antics as he said, "Well in any case, it's nice to meet you Gaara, now, Naruto what'll it be?" He now held a notepad in his hands looking at Naruto expectantly.

"Ummm," Naruto looked thoughtful, he looked at me before nodding his head and turning back to the man.

"I"ll take two bowls of miso ramen please!"

The man seemed surprised for a moment before turning to me and asking, "And for you Gaara?"

I was still a bit in shock from someone being so nice to me, and not fearful in anyway, I couldn't seem to make my vocal cords work.

Naruto again came to my rescue.

"I already ordered for him, I said two bowls, one for him and one for me."

The man looked even more shocked before he fixed Naruto with a concerned look.

"Naruto, are you feeling alright?"

Naruto laughed, not the laugh he had earlier, this was a much louder and boisterous laugh, and at least to me, was obviously fake, and said, "Course I am old man, I'm just not to hungry right now, okay old man!?"

The man still looked a bit concerned, but seemed to let it go for now.

After getting our ramen, watching Naruto practically inhale his, and slowly eating my own. We noticed the sun had started to set.

I sighed, I didn't want to but mother was insisting, I had to return to the hotel we would be staying in or they may assume I had run away or something.

I looked at Naruto and sighed again. He offered a weak smile of his own.

We stood in front of the hotel, neither of us sure how to say goodbye.

Suddenly Naruto straightened up and kissed me. I kissed back, taking comfort in the knowledge that we would be seeing each other again soon enough, before pulling away slowly.

Naruto chuckled, his gaze drifting up for a moment before he stated, "You know, you should start trying to be more friendly towards your siblings, show them you aren't the monster you hold inside, show them they have nothing to fear, because now, hopefully, they are some of your precious ones."

With one last peck on the lips, he was gone.

I looked up to where Naruto had been looking.

Temari and Kankuro stood, stalk still in the window of our room, eyes wide. When our gazes connected they both immediately scrambled out of the view of the window.

My resolve hardened. I would show them, I am Gaara, their little brother, not mother. I would take Naruto's advice, I will, I will convince them eventually. I will not kill them, no matter how much mother asks me too, because mother does not control me, I am my own person and I make my own decisions.

Having finished my mental rant, I proceeded into the hotel and to the room I was sharing with my... siblings.

I opened the door to find Kankuro sitting on the floor, surrounded by puppet parts and tools, tinkering away. He was clearly nervous about something, as his hand holding the screw shook slightly and his breathing was uneven.

Temari was sitting on her bed, reading a book, or at least pretending too, and failing rather miserably as she was holding the book upside down and her gaze wasn't even on the book.

I sighed, this was going to take time and work, but I had to start somewhere and somehow right?

Softly I cleared my throat.

I nearly flinched myself, when both Kankuro and Temari flinched and shook slightly at the sound.

For a moment I wondered if it was a lost cause, before an image of beautiful pure blue eyes flashed in my head and my resolve became iron steel.

I cleared my throat one last time as I stepped forward, I wasn't exactly sure how to approach this, I felt extremely awkward, but I knew it had to be done.

"Temari, Kankuro I-" I paused and swallowed, they both continued to stare at me, eyes wide.

"I want to, to a-apologize; I'm sorry for acting the way I have in the past, I just-" I paused again, my throat tightened, it felt a bit like I was choking on something and my eyes watered.

I remembered why I had treated them both so coldly and harshly, they had been scared of me, their supposed little brother, I thought they resented me as well, so I had decided to resent them back, it hadn't been until a few years later, when he overheard a conversation between the two did he realize neither had resented him had resented him.

Temari had been crying, after he had threatened to kill her for the first time, and Kankuro was comforting her, she had keep asking what she had done to me, and Kankuro had no answer. Only now did I understand exactly what she had been talking about.

I couldn't stop the tears that pooled in my eyes as I started to breath raggedly, all pretense of being emotionless gone, as I broke down in front of my shocked siblings.

I started to babble, speak, as well as I could through my own sobs, "I-I was j-just so… angry. I didn't like you guys being scared of me. I-I I…" I couldn't speak anymore, I just sobbed for what felt like eternity before choking out, "I just wanted, to be accepted by you two, to be, to, to be… loved, by my big sister and brother."

I couldn't look at them, I couldn't stand to see the looks of disgust they must have at my display of such weakness.

Suddenly I was enveloped in a warm embrace. I smelled, desert lilies, and spices… Temari.

I was being hugged by my big sister. I wanted to laugh, but somehow only managed to sob harder.

"Hush now Gaara, it's okay, I love you, no matter what you may have done in the past, you are my precious otouto, and I will always love you."

The softly spoken words of my big sister, made me so happy, I couldn't describe it, I just slid my gourd off my back and wrapped my own arms around Temari, hugging her back. I clutched to her dress as I cried, her hand smoothing my hair.

It was the first time anyone other than Naruto had comforted me. It felt, almost like what a mother would do, and I knew in that instant that I loved my older sister, without a doubt, and I would be damned if I let anyone take her away.

I was slightly startled as I felt two knew arms encircle both Temari and I. I smelled, wood polisher, and the vague scent of sawdust. Kankuro.

"I'm sorry otouto, I shouldn't have acted the way I did, I too, do love you. You, me, and Temari, we are a family, nothing is going to change that, we love you otouto, we always will."

With that I clug harder to both my big brother and sister, and cried the night away.

For the first time in a long time, I felt safe, loved, and… warm.

 **The end.**

 **Okay, the reason I had Temari and Kankuro so, fluffy I guess you could say, is because I think they both always loved their brother, even when he was an insane murdering monster. Seeing him in such weak position made them wake up from their fear to see the hurt their little brother was suffering with.**

 **Again, should kyuubi be good or bad? I'm definitely thinking on having Jiraiya look at Gaara's seal, and like re-enforce it or something.**

 **Well, please review, Again, the better the reviews, the faster the next chapter goes up, and the better it is written, I'm completely open for any suggestions for the story, so let me know if you come up with an idea, I'd be happy to hear, or well you know, read it.**

 **Pretty please reveiw!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo!**

 **Okay, sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in a while, I was having a family crisis, so this chapter was kinda written hastily, so please excuse any mistakes or dumb sentences.**

 **Anyways, happy reading and please, pretty please! Review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form.**

Gaara's P.O.V

I have decided that the most beautiful thing in the world, is Naruto Uzumaki, sleeping. He reminded me of a cat the way he was curled up under the shade of the huge tree, and I could swear he was purring earlier as I stroked his hair. He was simply adorable, I had forced him to try wearing something other than that orange suit, and I have to say he looked much better in the black long sleeved shirt and baggy ANBU styled pants.

All the orange he wore before had distracted from his other and much better features, now instead of looking at him and recognizing him for all the bright orange, someone would recognize him for his beautiful blue eyes, or his good looks.

I was interrupted from my musings by a loud screech of, "Sasuke kun!"

I looked over to see a boy with black hair, wearing white shorts, and a dark blue shirt with fan on the back; be attacked by a girl with, was that pink hair? Oh, she must be that girl, Sakura, from Naruto's team. If I really thought about it, I remembered that she had been there when I first met Naruto.

I wasn't entirely interested in what was going on, and was about to return to studying Naruto, when I realized the girl's screech had woken him up. It made me a little mad, that this girl had woken him up. Naruto hadn't been sleeping well lately as he had been up very late almost every night training for the chunin exams.

When I heard Naruto's sensei had only just told him and his team mates about it, with it only a week away, I was furious. They should have been aware of it it they would be participating much, much earlier than that. My siblings and I had known for almost two months already that we would be participating.

I stared into groggy blue eyes, as they blinked and took in their surroundings.

When Naruto noticed the girl, Sakura, attacking the boy Gaara presumed to be Sasuke, he simply gave a sigh and kissed my cheek before standing up, me following his lead and heading over the Sakura and Sasuke.

I was a little apprehensive about it, but Naruto seemed perfectly at ease as he grabbed my hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze as he must have sensed my hesitation.

"Hey! Sasuke teme, Sakura chan! Watcha up ta!?" Naruto yelled as he walked closer to them.

Sakura turned and looked at Naruto, she looked rather lost for a moment before comprehension dawned over her features followed by shock and surprise.

"Naruto? Is that really you? Where's your suit?" She fired off in rapid succession.

At her questions Sasuke also turned and looked at us, his expression remained emotionless, but I could see how his eyes widened a fraction and filled with surprise.

Naruto laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head, before pointing at me.

"Gaara said I had to try wearing something different today, and this is the only other thing I owned."

For the first time Sakura and Sasuke took notice of me.

"Oh, and who is Gaara exactly?" questioned Sakura.

Naruto looked at me for a moment, and then looked at the ground it seemed like he was trying to think about what exactly to say, they hadn't really agreed on a label for their relationship yet.

I decided to be the one to save him for a change.

"I am Naruto's… boyfriend." I stated, protectively, almost possessively as I stepped forward and placed an arm around Naruto's waist, pulling him back against my chest.

Sasuke's face finally betrayed his shock as he blinked, his mouth agape.

Sakura looked totally and completely shocked, she started to stutter incoherently as she pointed accusingly at Naruto.

Naruto though seemed to understand as he suddenly announced, "I go both ways, Sakura chan, I am bisexual."

Sakura still looked surprised as she nodded, accepting his answer.

Sasuke though, smirked as he stepped forward and giving a sly look at Sakura announced, "I see we have even more in common then I thought Dobe."

Sakura's head whipped around to stare at Sasuke for a moment before she fainted.

If you looked closely enough at her though, you couldn't seen the small trail of blood leading from her left nostril.

Sasuke gave a sigh of relief as he muttered, "Finally, I thought she would never leave me alone."

He cleared his throat and turned towards me.

"Thanks for unwittingly helping me get rid of Sakura, will she is a nice enough of a person, she still has way too much fangirl in her, for me to want to be around her." He explained.

I nodded, okay with the explanation.

Naruto squirmed in my grasp and I smirked as I let him go, as he stepped away from me he turned and glared at me.

I nearly chuckled, but instead, just smirked even more and reached out, running my hand through his hair.

I couldn't hold back the chuckle when Naruto let out a purr, and instantly flushed bright red and slapped my hand away.

Sasuke was staring at Naruto.

"Dobe, did you just… purr?"

If possible Naruto turned even redder before growling and stomping away.

At this Sasuke looked even more perplexed, this time directing his question at me.

"Did he just not only purr, but growl as well?"

I smirked and said, "Yes he did, now if you will excuse me I have a Naruto to tend to."

As I followed Naruto back to the tree we had been under before, I couldn't help but think about just how drastically my life has changed since coming to Konoha for the exams.

Not only was I able to have conversations with my siblings, I could talk to regular people in at least a somewhat normal way, and express most emotions.

I do have the desire to kill sometimes though, especially when someone it being a jerk to my siblings or Naruto.

Naruto says that's kind of normal, but I still can't kill someone, even when it's someone that has been rude to one of my precious ones.

As I leaned back against the tree, and Naruto settled down with his head in my lap, I couldn't help but thank whatever Kami sent me in Naruto's direction, he is my savior, my mate, and no that I have him, I can't imagine my life without him.

 **The end.**

 **Okay, so whatcha think?**

 **I want to know, what do you guys think the side pairings should be?**

 **Anything goes, I will take any suggestions into account, and if I can maneuver the couple into the story properly and as long as the couple is realistic, for example, a realistic couple would be, Sasuke and Shikamaru, Ino and kiba, or even Temari and tenten. A non realistic pairing would be like, Jiraiya and Temari, Shikamaru and Konohamaru, or even Tsunade and Ino.**

 **Now it's not necessarily the age differences, it's more like the logic of it all, for example Kakashi and Sakura is a perfectly acceptable couple in my eyes, as it is much more logical and, well simply easier to write and portray. Or even Ino and Anko, or Shikamaru and Kakashi.**

 **So, yeah, please let me know any ideas for side couples in your review!**

 **Also, I honestly do not have this story planned out, I am kind of writing things as they come to me, so any suggestions or ideas would be greatly appreciated.**

 **Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo!**

 **This is incredibly short I now, but I felt like I owed you guys something after not updating for so long, I'm sorry, I've had major writer's block when it comes to this story, but I was able to get this much though, so I figured some things better than nothing, right?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form.**

Gaara's P.O.V

I looked down at Naruto, he was giving me a funny look.

Suddenly he sat up, grabbed my head and kissed me.

Though this kiss wasn't like his kisses normal where, it was rough, and needy.

I kissed back, trying to keep up with his rapid pace, what had gotten into him?

His mouth moved from my mouth and to my neck, where he started to suckle on the skin there.

I moaned, it felt really good, I could help it.

I wrapped my hands in his hair, despite its spiked appearance, it was really soft and silky.

He moved back up to look into my eyes and my breath was taken away, his beautiful loving blue eyes looked slightly darker.

He moved in and claimed my mouth again, making both of us moan at the contact.

I pulled back, "Naruto- what, what's gotten into you?"

He smiled his gentle smile and said, "You're so beautiful, you know that?" He leaned in and pressed a kiss to the kanji above my eye, and I was in bliss, I felt so loved, so wanted, and- oh kami, his mouth in on my neck again…!"

A throat was cleared and we pulled away from each other to see an amused looking Temari.

"T-temari!" I yelped as my face flushed red.

"Well now now, I didn't think I'd have to give you two the talk for at least a few more years, guess I was wrong." She was smirking.

I groaned as I hid my face in my hands, why did Temari have to tease me, I wasn't positive about what the 'talk' was but by the way Naruto's face had gone completely red, it couldn't be good!

She chuckled at my reaction, "Really you two, at least take it to a more private setting next time you get into it."

I peeked at her through my fingers, "Okay Temari."

She smiled at me, "C'mon you two, we are going for ramen for dinner, a last treat before the exams."

Naruto jumped up, grabbed my hand and started running.

I heard Temari chuckling behind us, "Wait up!" She called laughter in her voice.

Temari had taken a liking to Naruto since they first met, she found his antics adorable and funny sometimes.

It still baffled me sometimes how much everything had changed, I'm acting like a, well Kankura puts it, like a somewhat normal teen, I can have conversations with Temari and Kankuro Naruto and even with other people sometimes. I can show emotions, love, happiness, sadness, and, unfortunately embarrassment.

This was the happiest I'd ever been, I never wanted it to end.

 **The end**

 **Okay, so please please, please, please! Review with some idea's or something, I mean I have some ideas for this story, but I am having trouble getting them into writing, so any help is appreciated, seriously, like side pairing ideas bijuu ideas, should other jinchuuriki's be at the exams? Any help is great, so please please I am begging you, review!**


	6. Apology

**Yo, um, I know I haven't updated my stories in a while, but don't worry, I will soon, I hope.** **I know it's no excuse but apparently I have depression, just found out about a week ago and just started some new medication for it, so yeah hopefully my motivation will be up and running again soon enough!** **I just haven't had any motivation to do anything, I didn't even leave my bed for two days before I was finally dragged to the doc! Yikes!** **So anyways, I can already feel an improvement in my mood and as such, new chapters will be up soon I promise! Just please bear with me!** **If this happens again, where I don't update for a while, just know that I am not giving up on these stories! I never give up,** **Believe it!** **-Lady Slytherin**


	7. No more hiding

**Yo!**

 **okay, I know this chapter is way too short, and it probably sucks, but I'm trying okay? Please review! I'm in need of new ideas for this story! Please!**

All I heard was a shout of, "GAARA!" Before I was tackled by an upset black clad blonde.

I hugged Naruto back, if my tight grip was hurting him he didn't say anything.

I knew he had been wanting to do that ever since he entered the tower, but he couldn't as the speech from the Hokage had started nearly immediately, and the announcement of the preliminaries followed.

As soon as we were told we could move to the balconies Naruto was on me.

I knew we'd be in trouble if we didn't move, so I simply lifted him up, bridal style, carrying him to the balcony, as I knew Naruto had no intention of letting go soon.

I felt the same way, I had been terrified the entire second test. What if he didn't make it out alive?

I pushed the thoughts away, Naruto was here, alive, the proof was beating rapidly against my chest.

I knew we were receiving many strange looks, the other genin, sans Naruto's teammates, and my siblings, were giving us looks that said quite plainly, 'What the hell".

The Jounin Senseis where all of different reactions, Naruto's sensei, Kakashi, looked bored, but Gaara could see the gratitude in the man's lone visible eye.

A woman with long black hair and red eyes looked concerned as she glanced at a small girl standing next to her, the girl's back was turned, hiding her reaction from him.

A man smoking a cigarette was looking at them with interest, it made Gaara a little uncomfortable.

Baki, his Sensei was unaffected, already aware of the relationship.

The Hokages reaction concerned him most however as the man was staring at them with a piercing gaze of distrust and concern.

Gaara turned his attention back to the blond in his lap to see he to had been studying the reactions as well.

"Well, i knew we would have to face the music sometime." He said looking a bit hesitant, however he kept his arms wrapped tightly around Gaara.

Gaara smiled, Naruto accepted him, he accepted Gaara, and they wouldn't let anyone come between them.

Gaara lent down and placed a kiss on Naruto's head of silky blonde hair.

Her heard the gasps, but he didn't bother to even look as he held Naruto tightly in his arms.

The matches passed, Sasuke and Yaroi, Tenten and Temari, Shikamaru and Kin.

Then.

"Naruto Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzuka!"

Gaara tightened his hold for a moment before letting his arms fall to his side as he gazed into Naruto's eyes, the message in his own clear.

'Be careful.'

Naruto smiled as he stood on tiptoe, and pulled Gaara down slightly to place a kiss, right on his love kanji before silently replying, his expressive blue eyes telling him, 'don't worry, I'll win. Believe it.'

They smiled at each other one last time before Naruto turned and jumped down the balcony, landing right in front of Kiba who was ranting about how it would be a piece of cake to beat the dobe and how lucky he and Akamaru were that they would get an easy win.

Naruto scoffed before taking a glance back at Gaara, seeing his encouraging and affectionate smile, Naruto knew then, that he didn't have to hide anymore, and that he wouldn't.

Turning back to Kiba, Naruto smiled and waited for the proctor to start the match.

He knew now, without doubt that he would win today.

 **TBC**

 **I will be updating ASAP, I just figured I needed to give you guys at least something after such a long absence.**

 **Please review! I'm taking suggestions for the direction this story should take!**


	8. Winning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form.**

Naruto growled as his vision was disoriented once again by the dust from Kiba's 'fang over fang' jutsu.

Then he was knocked off his feet and into the air as one of the Kiba's collided with him.

One the bright side the hit brought him out and away from the cloud of dust… one the not so bright side he hit the ground… _hard_.

There was ringing in his ears, and red clouded his vision.

Not seeing much of a choice in the matter, he yanked his shirt off, ignoring the gasps that filled the room, and wiped the blood out of his eyes, before ripping a piece of the black materiel and wrapping it tightly around his head, not really knowing where the wound was, only that it was somewhere on his forehead.

He ignored the looks he was getting as he stood to face Kiba again.

Kiba was staring at him, horror and confusion evident in his expression.

"Wh- what's that?" he asked, his voice shaking.

Naruto glanced down at his stomach, it was covered in old scars, whip lashes, stab marks, and various other things, but in the very center of his stomach, was a glowing seal.

He sighed and glanced up at the third, he didn't seem too happy, but he wasn't making any move to stop the match, so Naruto simply shrugged.

"Something I've had since the day I was born." He stated simply, and it wasn't even a lie.

Kiba still looked disturbed, eyes centered on his torso, so Naruto took advantage.

Putting his hands behind his back, he focused.

20 clones appeared in a U shape around Kiba.

"Wait, what?" was all Kiba got out before both the clone and the original were knocked off their feet.

After a couple hits a poof sounded as Akamaru reappeared.

The real Kiba continued to be held down.

Naruto ran and straddled him as his clones held down his limbs.

He stared into Kiba's still shocked eyes, before punching him square in the nose, breaking it, and knocking his head into the concrete ground, giving him what Naruto would imagine to be a very bad concussion, and knocking him out cold.

Naruto stood, and waited for the match to be called in silence.

He didn't like winning this way, taking advantage of Kiba's shock and all, but he won, and that's what matters, though it did kinda suck that it ended so quickly and without a cool jutsu or anything.

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki."

A couple claps sounded, The Third, Kakashi Sensei, Sakura, Temari and Kankuro, and of course his _Gaara_.

Naruto made his way back up the stairs in silence to be welcomed into Gaara's arms.

He wasn't going to even bother trying to get a healer, he knew they wouldn't come near him.

"Here."

Naruto turned to find Kankuro had removed his black hoodie and was standing in only his mesh armour tank top as he held it open, he took the hint and lifted his arms, allowing the hoodie to be slipped over his head.

The hoodie was much too big for his form, but it covered him up and it was warm.

"Thanks." he muttered, Kankuro nodded, a small smile on his face.

Naruto didn't pay any attention as the next match was called and fought, his focus was on the smell and feel of Gaara as he was held tightly.

He was brought out of his thoughts as he heard Sakura ask, "Naruto, what happened to you?"

He turned to her, confused before remembering his little reveal.

He swallowed, "I didn't have a good childhood, I don't like to dwell though, okay?" he smiled so big his cheeks hurt.

He knew Sakura wasn't totally convinced as she studied him, her gaze shrewd.

"Naruto, do you think we can hang out? After we get home and you get fixed up, maybe we could get ramen? I'll pay… and Gaara can come too, I'd like to get to know the boy who's dating my teammate."

Naruto's eyes were wide, she was not only being nice, but wanted to hang out?

Kami, she see's one little thing and now she's treating him entirely different.

"Yeah, sure we can do that."

She smiled before going back to Kakashi Sensei.

Then.

"Gaara vs Rock Lee!"

Naruto's hold tightened before he let go, sand brushing against his cheek as Gaara disappeared in it, only to reappear in the arena, before his appointment.

Naruto had grown more and more scared throughout the match.

He'd been working with Gaara since he learned about the bloodlust that laid underneath his skin, but he knew Gaara's hold and control wasn't perfect.

The match was violent and grueling, but as Naruto saw the sand snake it's way up Lee's arm and leg, he knew what was about to happen as Gaara's fist began to close.

"No! Gaara enough!" Naruto shouted, he didn't want Gaara's chances at friendship with anyone in the room to be hurt because of a small lapse in control/

He seemed to break out of it immediately as the sand dropped to the ground along with Lee as his head met the floor.

Gaara won, at more than just the match.


End file.
